Egoísta
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: Porque Ciel era un egoísta y Sebastian un masoquista


**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

´Hola** XD Me complace decir que este es mi primer fanfic de Kuroshitsuji**

**Amo este anime y sobretodo esta pareja**

**Espero sea de su agrado y comenten para ver si hago mas fics de esta serie n.n**

_Los personajes son de Yana Toboso;__** Sebastian es de Ciel y Ciel de Sebastian**_

**3 2 1 Ready...**

La luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente la habitación del conde, dando la impresión de que estuviera vacía y sola.

Ciel Phantomhive noble inglés, de sangre pura, linaje impecable y descendencia honorable. Todo lo que le hacía ser frío, terco, agreste y sobretodo egoísta.

Se encontraba sentado observando por el fino cristal de la ventana, la noche oscura, abrazando sus rodillas mientras dibujaba en sus pálidos labios una sonrisa satisfecha. Lo había conseguido, era perfecto, su plan fue impecable y dio el resultado que buscaba; Lograr que Sebastian, el demonio de maravillosa estética y perfecto comportamiento, perdiera el control de sí, hasta el punto de llegar a equivocarse.

A veces se preguntaba quién era el demonio en realidad.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, por está entraba un Sebastian de mirada seria y estoica, sensual y seductora a la vez.

**-Boochan...-**su voz sonó como un susurro mortífero, apasionado y tentador, pero permitía entrever la molestia del mayordomo

**-¿No debería estar durmiendo, joven amo?-**la dulce reprimenda, tan falsa, tan actuada, tan real, porque, Sebastian le cuidaba con tanta dedicación solo por el simple hecho de que deseaba devorar su alma.

Si ese demonio de mirada carmesí podía ser tan egocéntrico, él también tenía permitido ser egoísta ¿no?

**-No tengo sueño, eso es todo-**se limitó a esa llana contestación, aun siendo observado por ese par de orbes rojizas. Tenía que aceptar la realidad, Sebastian era un demonio que le prestaba sus servicios por conveniencia, no por gusto, aunque así lo aparentara, entonces su amor por él nunca sería correspondido, al menos no sinceramente.

¿Acaso estaba mal tener ese tipo de sentimientos? No importaba ya realmente, porque mientras ese "akuma" estuviera bajo sus órdenes, sería tan egoísta y cruel como le fuera permitido, Sebastian era suyo y de nadie más.

**-Empiezo a creer que lo hace a propósito-**soltó de la nada el mayordomo, manteniendo fijo su mirar en el conde

**-¿El qué?-**Parpadeó varias veces, dando a entender que no comprendía, por lo que al final formuló un cuestionamiento

**-Hacerme enfadar, boochan solo para que le preste atención-**Ciel sonrío, ¿Así que Sebastian se había dado cuenta? Bueno no esperaba menos de él.

Porque esa era la verdad, su amo le hacía enojar, solo para tener su completa atención

**-Tienes razón, Sebastian-**no había duda en las palabras y una sonrisa se perfilo en sus labios, el demonio se sorprendió, pero luego se mostro inmutable por aquella contestación

**-¿Por qué, si usted es mi mayor prioridad, por qué quiere más atención?-**El pelinegro no mentía en absoluto, en verdad no comprendía porque esa actitud en su joven amo, sintiendo necesidad de una respuesta, a pesar de que ese no fuese el comportamiento correcto de un sirviente como él

**-Ciertamente tienes razón de nuevo pero..."Quiero ser tu única prioridad"-**la respuesta en sí, no era algo que Michaelis se esperara, pero lo hizo sonreír...su boochan podía ser tan inocente y tan perverso, que tal vez aquel movimiento seductor del conde al contestar, fue real...o mero producto de su imaginación.

**-Ohh...-**suspiro con travesura a tinte de deseo impregnado en su voz-¿No cree que haya mejores maneras de llamar mi atención, boochan?-

El joven Phantomhive, se movió un mechón de cabello, a modo de analizar la pregunta, ¿Mejores formas? Sonrío un tanto juguetón, al cruzar una de sus piernas de manera elegante y caprichosa...

**-Puede ser...pero no sería tan divertido-**declaró seguro de sí mismo, al mover su mano indicándole a Sebastian que se acercara.

**-Dígame joven amo-**inclinó la cabeza en señal de sumisión, respeto y lealtad hacía ese niño, quién lo era todo menos un niño.

Lo jalo del traje oscuro que portaba, atrayéndolo a sí mismo, quedando tan cerca, que un solo movimiento los haría besarse. Fue inesperado para el demonio, ciertamente era consciente de cuan atractivo podía resultarle a la gente, pero esa acción viniendo del inglés Ciel Phantomhive, no tenía lógica alguna, no para él.

**-Joven amo ¿Se encuentra bien?-**se atrevió a preguntar Sebastian quién se hallaba presa de la confusión

**-Cállate...-**ordenó fieramente, acercando desesperadamente sus labios al mayordomo, le beso con ímpetu, con torpeza e inocencia, demostrando en ese roce hasta el último resquicio de su deseo.

El demonio sólo se limitó a cumplir los deseos de su señor, cuando tuvo oportunidad le devolvió el beso, con delicadeza dando gala de su experiencia. Ciel cerró los ojos ante esa acción, sumamente complacido, si...sería tan egoísta que ese "akuma" no desearía a ningún otro humano jamás, incluso en el momento que llegará la despedida, daría su última orden: _Nunca te alejes de mi lado._

Se separaron lentamente, el conde bajo la mirada al suelo, el oscuro mayordomo de mirada carmesí sonrío a ojos cerrados.

**-Descanse...mi joven señor-**

**-¿De esa forma...?-**murmuro Ciel quedamente aun mirando el suelo, con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción

Sebastian se detuvo a tres pasos de la puerta, al girar la mirada con una sonrisa demoníaca, coqueta y sensual**-Si, de esa forma debe ser...boochan-**

Guiñando su orbe derecho, cerró la puerta dejando a oscuras la habitación.

Porque Ciel era un egoísta, un humano que solo se preocupa por sus propios intereses y deseos.

Y Sebastian un masoquista, un demonio que disfrutaba de ser maltratado, porque el dolor para él era placentero.

Ambos atados el uno al otro por contrato sobrenatural que duraría cuanto tiempo ellos lo desearan.

Owari

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

_**No olviden dejar un comentario, sino nunca sabre si les gusto o pudo mejorar, espero no haberlas decepcionado**_

_**Matta-ne**_

_**Nekitsu_kuroi15 fuera...**_


End file.
